


i’m single, if you’re curious.

by sehuner



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Oh Sehun, EXO Fluff, Fluff, Kaihun - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Slow Burn, Top Kim Jongin | Kai, Top/Bottom Versatile Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23719477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sehuner/pseuds/sehuner
Summary: jongin entered a concert alone, but got out with the stranger next to him.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	i’m single, if you’re curious.

**Author's Note:**

> \- do fluffs usually have swear words  
> \- pcd means post concert depression :^)  
> \- they’re both teens here!  
> \- wrote this while in quarantine u guys pls stay safe  
> \- let me know what yall think about sekai being cringey teenagers! ENJOY!!

it’s 2006.

jongin had just gotten into his dream college. he was at his happiest that he thought he couldn’t get more happy. he thought wrong.

one time at the convenience store near his college, a bunch of dudes were gossiping near him. jongin didn’t mean to eavesdrop, but it was mentioning an incoming concert, his hopes were high.

“for real! let’s go!” 

“man, not a fan. panic! is the only band for me.”

_ holy shit. _

jongin didn’t look back and just paid for his banana milk to go see if the concert’s legit.

it turned out to be legit.

green day.

boulevard of broken dreams, holiday, 21 guns, those are the songs that turned jongin into this cool, fringed guy he is.

but unlike the other green day fans that share the same age as him, jongin prefers leaving his face as it is. he’s not into eyeliner. he cringes a lot just thinking about accidentally poking your eyeballs with make up ink.

right. he got tickets. no, actually, just a ticket since none of his friends were into concerts (but the truth is, they just stan other bands.)

he got himself a ticket to his favorite band a week after getting into his dream college. he couldn’t explain the joy it gave him, but all he could think of when he first touched his ticket was counting down the nights until he sees his favorite musicians.

the countdown turned into 10.

9 nights.

8 nights.

4 nights.

2 nights.

tonight.

tonight is the night. 

he wanted to be different. he wanted to stand out from the crowd. he had these delusions that if he looked different, there’s a chance that billie joe armstrong would make eye contact with him, or even notice him. 

that’s why he prepared his outfit.

he knew the teenagers that were going would all dress the same. fringe, thick rubber band bracelets, eye liners, stuff like that. but jongin? he combed back his fringe just for this night. his hair was up, he didn’t wear thick rubber band bracelets, he wore a watch instead. 

long sleeved black top with buttons, his favorite baggy jeans, and his converse. well, he looked neat for an 18 year old in 2006.

of course, no eyeliners.

he went inside the venue with shaking knees, and what he imagined was right.

everyone was wearing almost the same clapped ass outfit. he kind of stood out, to be honest.

his seat was quite near, but not that near and not that far. he was on the last chair on the left and had no one beside him, the third chair next to him was just heteros making out. but he didn’t care, the adrenaline was rushing. he just couldn’t believe that after 5 years, he’s going to see them live.

“geez, get a room.” jongin heard a voice from his right ear. 

this tall guy, no eyeliner as well, hair up too, and actually dressed neatly with his vintage bomber jacket came and asked him,

“oh,” the guy made eye contact with jongin and then re-checked his ticket. “m-80? is that what your ticket says?” he asked jongin.

jongin double checked his ticket and answered yes. he didn’t expect such enthusiasm from this tall guy but the guy suddenly gave him a high five.

“man,” the guy sat down, “i bought the m-79 seat cause when the cashier showed me the available seats, i saw you were alone.” the guy made himself comfortable, playfully punching jongin.

jongin just went with it and smiled back. 

but deep inside, jongin knew that those were just excuses.

_ i bet his friends are not into green day and he probably had no one to join him, like me. but since he’s cute, i’m just gonna nod and smile. _

“sehun.” the guy held his fist up, resting his elbows on jongin’s side. jongin got the clue, this guy— sehun, was offering a fist bump. “jongin, nice to meet you.” jongin bumped fists. 

minutes passed, sehun kept talking, jongin kept listening.

_ i thought he’d be annoying.  _

_ no, i thought i’d hate him for being annoying, but he seems cool. _

until the lights went down, and the crowd started cheering.

“make some noise!” billie joe’s voice was heard, making everyone cheer even louder.

“fuck!” sehun got too excited that he playfully pushed jongin a little too hard, but jongin found it cute. he’d do the same if he wasn’t awkward.

jongin was shy, but he was enjoying it.

american idiot? fuck yeah. but again, jongin was shy. his legs were shaking in excitement, but he just kept recording with his kodak easyshare 2004 camera.

sehun had a disposable cam too, for pictures only. but sehun was enjoying himself, moving his body to the beat, singing along, screaming at the top of his lungs. he had no time for taking pics.

“what are you doing?!” sehun shouted at jongin’s ear, but it was too loud that jongin still couldn’t hear it.

sehun leaned closer and covered jongin’s ear with his hands so that his voice would be heard clearer, you know, the typical whisper pose. 

“what are you doing?” sehun asked again then went back to singing along.

but the sudden skinship kind of shocked jongin. he just met this guy 20 minutes ago, yet sehun seems to be so comfortable with him. it’s not that it made jongin uncomfortable, it’s just new to him especially with someone he just met.

“taking videos! for memories!” jongin loudened his voice, but sehun didn’t notice since it was too loud. 

that’s why jongin copied what sehun did.

he covered the sides of his mouth and leaned to sehun’s ear, “taking videos for memories.” 

sehun stopped singing along for a moment and took jongin’s camera off his hand, good thing there was a camera lace so jongin didn’t have to put it back to his bag.

sehun took both of jongin’s hands, shocking jongin for the 3rd time. 

“welcome to a new kind of tension!” sehun used jongin’s hands as drum sticks, moving with the beat. “all across the alien nation!” sehun continued. “it’s your turn!” sehun leaned closer to jongin’s ear, still holding his hands. 

jongin was shy, but sehun was waiting.

“where everything isn’t meant to be okay!” jongin sang, copying sehun’s facial expressions and singing face, “that’s it!” sehun laughed while jongin continued. jongin used sehun’s hands as drumsticks too, and although he was still shy, sehun was hyping him up, inviting him to move his body even more and enjoy the concert.

the song ended, the two clapped and cheered. the band sang five more songs before talking to the crowd, and when they started talking, that was when sehun and jongin had a chance to talk as well.

“see? it’s more fun if you let your body control you.” said sehun, and even though the band was talking, the crowd was still loud as fuck.

jongin realized what sehun said and just found himself nodding while smiling. 

sehun took out his disposable cam and started taking pictures.

the crowd, the stage, the guy beside him.

“show me your best billie joe armstrong impression!” sehun wanted to take pictures of jongin, and when he thought jongin was about to do the pose, jongin just laughed.

sehun didn’t ask for that, but he thought that the image would turn out well anyways since jongin’s smile was contagious.

well, for him.

he finds it contagious.

disposable cameras don’t show previews, that’s why sehun just kept taking pictures. he just knew it will all turn out well.

more songs, more screams.

more interactions, too.

but jongin and sehun never felt tired, not even once.

they’re both big fans, they’ve both been waiting for this night to come.

another ment came. the band talked to fans again, did a little interview on each other, and more.

and jongin didn’t even notice that he hasn’t been taking videos since american idiot.

jongin grabbed the camera hanging from his chest again and started recording. he was zooming in and out, his hands were shaky.

he was filming the band, and was also about to film the crowd, but when he turned his camera to his side, he just saw sehun’s side profile.

and he found himself zooming in, and in, and in—

“holy shit.” jongin zoomed out immediately when he saw sehun look at his direction from his camera. “what’s up, jongin!” sehun immediately put up a rock and roll sign after seeing that he’s being recorded.

sehun pointed at the stage, jongin filmed the stage then turned the camera to sehun again. “what the fuck! that’s green day right there!” sehun told the camera, as if he was on a reality show.

“i just met him, he’s cool.” jongin told the camera from behind. “i’m cool but don’t hit me up.” sehun told the camera.

and jongin felt something he didn’t even understand why he felt it.

“oh, you got a lover already?” jongin asked, “what? i’m talking to your friends or whoever you show this clip to.” sehun explained, “but if you, the one holding the camera, wanna hit me up? then i’d be honored.” sehun talked closer to the camera.

jongin laughed, sehun laughed too. but what was so funny? the awkwardness? it was awkward that they laugh it off so they won’t feel any more awkward? teenagers are the worst when handling this kind of situation.

“this is boulevard of broken dreams!” the artist’s voice saved them. 

jongin turned the camera to the stage.

he felt like crying, it was his favorite song.

unlike the other songs, this was something calm and emotional. the crowd wasn’t noisy, everyone was singing along.

jongin didn’t sing along to his favorite song. he didn’t want to hear his voice in his video recording. memories are precious for him.

“i’m single, by the way.”

damn.

jongin stopped recording. it got ruined.

but the thing is, why wasn’t he annoyed at all? he even stopped recording for a conversation with sehun.

“hmm?” jongin asked, turning his camera off.

“why did you stop recording?” asked sehun.

“i just wanted to record the first verse and the chorus, for memories.” jongin answered, still swaying his body through the rhythm.

“what were you saying? like, before you asked that?” jongin totally forgot. he got distracted.

the second chorus came, the speakers were louder.

that’s why sehun did what he did earlier.

sehun leaned closer, doing the whisper gesture again. 

“i’m single, if you’re curious.” 

jongin had no idea what he just felt. but he’s been feeling that ever since the first song, ever since american idiot.

_ oh. _

his heart skipped a beat.

and what do awkward teens do when their hearts skip beats?

laugh it off.

jongin laughed, but not that loud. just, more of a chuckle.

“who told you i was curious?” 

sehun felt awkward too, but again, just laugh it off.

“no one, silly.” sehun’s eyebrows did a thing, “i just liked it when you called me cool, was i too assuming?” sehun cringed at himself, putting his hands at the pockets of his vintage bomber jacket.

jongin found it cute. the loud sehun being shy.

sehun definitely looked nervous, but still cool.

“you’re ears are red.” jongin pointed it out, and sehun immediately checked if his ears were hot. it was hot.

jongin thought he did something. he had no idea that his ears were just as red too. 

“i guess it saw yours and copied.” sehun pointed at jongin’s ear.

they laugh.

the song continued, the both of them just found themselves singing along at the top of their lungs. it was emotional, yet fun.

time passed, and of course the two still didn’t feel any signs of tiredness. their energy was still there. 

until billie joe armstrong said the words: _**and for our final song...**_

“like a liar looking for forgiveness from a,” sehun kept singing as they were walking out of the venue. 

_ like a liar looking for forgiveness from a stone. _

“the stone’s too high, my vocals need rest.” sehun said that as an excuse as to why he just screamed gas while singing it for the 16th time.

“have you eaten dinner? should we eat out before going home?” jongin offered. and it took a lot of courage for a shy man.

sehun didn’t say anything, he just smiled and sang 21 guns again, for the 17th time.

mcdonald’s. of course, somewhere near and cheap.

“never thought i’d be eating dinner at 12am with someone i just met.” jongin laughed, chewing on his burger. 

sehun finished drinking first before responding to what jongin said, “same, but it’s nice.” he said.

the two of them talked more, finished dinner by 12:30, and parted ways at 1.

_ holy shit. _

that was one of the— no, that was the best night jongin has ever experienced in his 18 years of existence.

jongin got home and got ready for bed, but he couldn’t sleep. the crowd’s noise still felt like it was there, jongin had too much fun.

he tucked himself in his bed, finally feeling a sign of tiredness. 

but he just couldn’t sleep. he still felt excited.

he rewatched his concert videos, reminiscing the moments he just lived hours ago.

the moment where he zoomed in on sehun’s face, too. 

“fuck!” jongin whispered to himself, his dumbass just realized that he didn’t get sehun’s number on his blackberry phone.

he fell asleep just moments later.

and when he woke up, everything was back to normal.

no counting down, no anticipations. 

it was a boring saturday. he wanted to cry, he just wanted to go to a concert as soon as possible.

for jongin.

it was a boring saturday for jongin. but for sehun? it was different.

sehun slept at around 3:30am. like jongin, he still hasn’t moved on from the concert that’s why it made him sleep that late. but when sehun woke up, he knew just exactly what to do.

get the pictures from his disposable camera developed.

sehun went out to get it developed and immediately went home right after. he went straight to his room and leaned his back on a pillow. 

he started checking the pictures out, and as he was looking, he felt so satisfied. it felt like he was reliving the concert. his pictures turned out great.

crowd picture, another crowd picture, a band picture, and a guy laughing.

jongin.

_ show me your best billie joe armstrong impression! _

sehun heard himself saying it. he also remembered the moment where he clicked the camera’s button. he remembered saying that it would probably turn out great since jongin’s smile was contagious.

and man, the picture was great.

it was grainy and the flash was shining on jongin. _i knew it’d turn out great_ , sehun thought.

but a part of him was a little sad. sehun wasn’t sure why, though. was it because of the post concert depression? or was it because he just realized that he’s probably never gonna see the guy at seat m-80 again?

sehun knew the answer and was 100% sure about it. he just thought he was overthinking.

the both of them had a lot of similarities. they both want to stand out from the crowd, they have the same music taste, they hate cheesy movies because they hate cringing.

but out of all those similarities that they didn’t know,the best one would probably be that they have no idea that they go to the same college.

right, that time where jongin heard some guys in a convenience store talking about the green day concert?

who else would that be when everyone else preferred mcr and paramore? yeah, maybe panic! too.

jongin quickly paid for his banana milk after accidentally eavesdropping without looking back at the guys talking behind him.

if he looked back, that would’ve been his first time seeing sehun in this lifetime.

but their first meeting was great, the both of them will remember it forever.

jongin woke up. it’s monday. first monday after the concert.

another day in college, another day of lectures, another day of dealing with the zelda obsessed kid baekhyun. 

and even though 2 days have passed, jongin’s pcd was still hitting him.

like his daily routine, jongin went to the convenience store to buy himself banana milk. everything was just dull and normal in jongin’s vision. he finally crossed the street and is now inside the campus, but it would still take a long walk before he gets inside his building.

he was sipping on his banana milk, on his way to his college.

and everything just reminded him of green day.

he was walking alone with a banana milk. what else has the words walk and alone? correct. it’s boulevard of broken dreams, his favorite song.

_ i walk a lonely road _

he hummed, banana milk straw on the corner of his lips.

_ the only one that i have ever known _

he continued.

_ don’t know where it goes _

he sighed, he found himself silly and thought he was being overdramatic. but he still continued.

_ but it's only me, and i walk alone. _

“you sure? am i invisible to you that you think you’re walking alone?” 

a familiar voice almost made jongin choke on his banana milk. 

“billie joe armstrong sang those lines in the music video though it was damn obvious that he wasn’t walking alone, the mv got silly comments from that.” 

next thing jongin knew, his banana milk wasn’t on his hand anymore. it was on this guy’s hand, sipping.

sehun, he’s a fan of banana milk. he even made a poem about it in his younger years.

“what are you doing here?” jongin asked, still in shock.

sehun was drinking banana milk when jongin asked him, that’s why he gulped first before answering.

“uh...trying not to miss first period? isn’t that what’s everyone doing now?” 

jongin was amazed. sehun never fails to surprise him.

“i mean you’re obviously trying not to miss first period too but if you keep pretending you’re in a music video, you’ll miss it.” said sehun, making jongin laugh again.

jongin was lost for a moment, but then he suddenly went back to reality. 

“holy shit,” jongin suddenly started checking his pockets. sehun was just watching. “uh, can i- may i get your number? is it may i or can i?” jongin tried to act chill to hide his shyness.

but red ears show it all.

sehun saw it. 

“your ears are red.” sehun smiled as he started typing his phone number on jongin’s thick ass blackberry. 

sehun thought he did something when he said that. but again, red ears show show it all.

“i guess it saw yours and copied.” jongin’s nose crunch came out naturally.

sehun just realized that the exact same scene already happened at the concert. the difference is that it’s vice versa now.

_ holy shit. _

_ what the fuck. _

“we’re gonna be late for real.” sehun’s eyes widened after seeing the time on jongin’s phone.

jongin immediately grabbed his phone from sehun and the both of them started running, hearts skipping beats.

oh,

and what do they do when hearts skip beats?

jongin and sehun laughed.


End file.
